Ending Dream
by NaokoElric2250
Summary: What if Hansel and Gretel's Story ended diffrenly? Sorry for the crap summary. One-shot. Renamed thanx to DemonessofDEpartingSorrows.


**Ending Dream**

Gretel hummed to herself as she sat aboard the _Lagoon Company _boat. Hansel had being killed by one of Balalaika's snipers in a Roanapura park, but Gretel was not sad, she was still alive, and after all, it was 'kill or be killed' in this world. Her twin brother had failed to kill, so he was killed. That was all there was to it.

The girl could not help but wonder why the man called Rock had run away when she had offered him a gift. She was only trying to be nice after all. One thing she did understand was the woman with dark red-pink hair tied back in a ponytail. Revi, she heard she was called. She liked the woman, even though she had hit her hard across the face. She liked her because was she just as ruthless as she herself was.

Gretel also really liked the man called Rock. Could it be possible that after all the abuse she had suffered in her life, that she could have a friend?

Gretel suddenly decided that she would change her clothes again. She had switched back to her Gothic Lolita dress during the shootout with the Russians, but was growing bored with it. Making sure the door the room she was in was locked, she pulled out and changed into her (fresh and clean) spare set of her brother's standard clothing. It consisted of a long-sleeved, white dress shirt, with a black ribbon tied under the collar with a dark green waistcoat. On her legs, Gretel put on the short, dark geen, tailored shorts, with a black leather belt and two black, leather leg belts on her exposed thighs. Gretel also swapped her tights and shoes for black, knee-high socks and black leather shoes.

Over the whole outfit, Gretel pulled on a long, dark green coat that fell to the just above her ankles, leaving it unbuttoned, as was her brother's custom. The sleeves of the coat were a little long, as they fell to just past her wrists. Gretel also added a little change to the outfit as she did up the top button on the waistcoat.

After making sure her clothes were neat and in place, and that the two guns attached to the waistcoat were loaded and secure, Gretel placed her dress and wig back in the leather bag and sat back down again.

After a while, the man called Rock knocked politely on the door.

"Yes, mister?" said Gretel, opening the door.

"We have reached your destination, Gre– huh?" Rock noticed the approximately 12-year-old girl's change of clothing. "You changed and took off you're wig again?"

"Yes, I decided I would become Fortele Meu again," Gretel replied, her hands behind her back.

"Well, couldn't you put on your wig, then you would be both brother and sister right? But please, I like you as who you really are."

"Really? Well…"

After thinking for a few moments, Gretel walked over the bag, took out her long wig, and placed it back on. "How do I look, mister?"

"You look….cute," said Rock.

The white-blonde haired girl laughed. "You really think do? Well maybe I could get used to wearing this. After all, you are right I guess. Being in the clothes Fortele Meu would wear, wearing my wig and having my gun really would make me both Fortele Meu and Sora Mea. But I will stick to being Sora Mea mostly."

"Well, you can try it out. We are at the destination you requested to go to." Rock told the girl.

"Ok, thanks, mister."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do what you did to me ever again to anyone else, or you could get badly hurt."

"Well…ok. I have gotten hurt enough in my life."

* * *

Seagulls flew overhead as Elroy walked down the pier. He stopped upon spotting his old friend.

"Dutch. It's being a while," he said.

"Yeah, quite a long time," the muscled Afro-American replied.

Elroy looked up as a girl walked to the edge of the side of the boat,

"So, is that the cargo?" Elroy asked Dutch.

"Yeah, it was a little rushed, but did you mange to get her a passport?"

"Yes."

Gretel laughed, her coat billowing, as she jumped down onto the wooden pier, her bag on her shoulder and her M1918 BAR, wrapped in its blanket, in her right arm. Placing her bag on the floor Gretel turned to Rock, who along with Benny, Revi and Dutch, were watching her leave.

"Hey mister!" Gretel said, addressing Rock. "Let's meet again some time. Just you and me! And a picnic basket!"

"Yeah, that sounds great, really grea– GRETEL LOOK OUT!"

Elroy pulled a handgun from his pocket and fired, but Gretel, immediately sensing the urgency in Rock's voice, leapt to the side, the bullet missing her by a centimetre and hitting her bag, knocking it into the water.

"My bag!" Gretel cried, and pulled the blanket off of her Browning Rifle. Quickly cocking it, she began to fire, along with Elroy, the _Lagoon Company _crew could only watch as the fight went on.

Elroy and Gretel began to get really close shots and one nearly hit Gretel in the head, but due to the girl's quick reactions, the bullet's only success was blowing off her wig.

Now in full assassination mode, the girl became more and more daring, and moved closer and closer to Elroy.

Rock grew steadily more concerned for Gretel as the gunfight became more and more intense. Eventually Gretel managed to get close enough to Elroy to fire several bullets in his abdomen. Elroy cried out in pain and staggered back and Gretel used her gun like a club and knocked him over, causing his gun to go flying out of his hand.

Walking over to where her wig lay, Gretel snatched up the object and placed it securely back onto her head. She then walked calmly over to Elroy who, though still on the ground due to his wounds, had just about reached his gun. Just as Elroy's fingers closed around the weapon, the girl brought her foot down on top of his hand, halting his movements.

"Looks like this is the end for you, Sunglasses Man," Gretel said, a poisonous smirk of pure joy on her face.

"Then I will die with dignity," Elroy said, and gave a wince of pain.

Gretel laughed. "But you have no dignity, as you are about lose your life to a child." Gretel laughed again and before Elroy could say anything more, she pulled the trigger on her rifle, firing three bullets in his head, killing him instantly. She then looked inside Elroy's pockets, and found the passport he had gotten for her and placed it on her own pocket.

The _Lagoon Compnay _members simply continued to watch as Gretel walked back over to where her bag had being thrown into the water, and felt saddened at the loss.

"My dress and hat and all my other nice things…" she said. "Well, at least I still have my passport and gun. But still…"

"Rock! Get the fuck back here!" Revi suddenly shouted.

The Romanian girl turned to see the Japanese man running to her.

"You're not dead! You're not dead!" Rock said, embracing the girl, tears in his eyes "I am so happy."

"Huh? Why do you care, mister? You only learnt of me and my past a little while ago. I am dangerous," Gretel said, feeling confusion and a feeling she did not recognize.

"At the end of the day you are still a child, and I could not bare to see you die like that. And look…" Rock pointed at the sea, "You can see and listen to the sea, and watch the sky."

Gretel looked up at the sky and listened to the sea. "It's beautiful…" she said, as the sound and sight washed over her. Never in her life, had Gretel ever seen anything so pretty, so serene, so wonderful.

Rock suddenly remembered Elroy's body. Moving away from Gretel, he turned to Dutch and said, "Captain, we are going to have to move the body."

Dutch did not say anything but leaped down on the pier and picked up Elroy's corpse with ease. Although he was somewhat sad he had lost his old friend to one-half of the Romanian twin child assassins, he could of help but feel slight happiness for the child's survival.

After tossing Elroy's body into the sea, the man turned to Rock and said, "Rock, we need to be going now."

Rock nodded and looked back and Gretel, who was still fascinated with the sky and sea, if they left now, she may not notice, though Rock felt bad for leaving her.

However, just as Dutch was about to set sail, Gretel noticed them leaving and ran up to the boat, waving her arms. "Wait!" she cried as she ran.

Rock ran to the each of the boat and Dutch, though annoyed at having to stop, did it anyway. The last thing he wanted was Rock whining.

"What is it Gretel?" Rocked asked the young girl.

"Well, I was wondering, since I don't really have anywhere to go. Can I…" the Romanian trailed off.

"Can you?" Rock gently prompted.

"Can I…"

"Go on, kid, " Dutch said.

"Can I…"

"Just fucking say whatever it is you wonna say, you little brat!" Revi snapped.

"Can I join your crew?"

"What?" said Benny. "Of course not. We could not let a monster like you join."

"But the lady has guns…" Gretel said, pointing at Revi.

"Yeah, but I'm not as heartless as _you_," Revi growled.

"Oh, please let her join, Captain," Rock said, turning to Dutch and the others. "I'll swear keep an eye on her and make she sure does not doing anything."

Dutch, Revi and Benny huddled together and conversed, while Gretel and Rock waited patiently with bated breath. After about ten minutes, the two men and one woman turned back to Rock.

"We have made our decision," said Benny.

"That kid can join us," continued Dutch.

"Really?" said Rock.

"But," said Revi.

"But?" repeated Rock.

"But if she makes one wrong move, just one, she is out, got it?" Revi finished.

"Yes, I understand," said Rock then happily rushed over to the side of the boat and said, "Gretel!"

"Yes, mister?" said the girl.

"You're in! You just have to do as you are told."

"Really? You're letting me join? Yay!" Gretel cheered, and raced over to the boat and was helped on board by the salary man.

"Welcome aboard, Gretel," said Dutch.

Gretel smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

Rock could not help but smile as he sat with Gretel on the grassy hill. Gretel asked for a picnic, so he gave her one, much to Revi's dislike.

Even though she could read and write perfectly fine, Gretel did not much about anything else other than killing. Therefore, over the past months after Gretel joined the_ Lagoon Company,_ Rock decided he would educate her. He taught her in arithmetic and mathematics, history, science, politics and anything else he thought she would need to know./

Using his computing skills, Benny taught the young assassin world history, current events and mechanics. Benny also taught Gretel little bits of various languages, such as French, Spanish, German, and, with help from Rock, Japanese. Rock even dared to call her "Gretel-chan".

Even Revi got in on the teaching, as (accompanied with many curses and swearing) she taught Gretel reproduction and the facts of life.

Rock also made sure Gretel had variety in her diet as she was not fed well when she and her twin had being trapped that abomination of an orphanage. Ice cream, chocolate and strawberries quickly became her favourite treats and Spaghetti Bolognese and ramen became her favourite meals.

So that she did not have to wear a wig, Rock encouraged Gretel to grow her hair, but Gretel decided to keep her hair short so that she could be both brother and sister, as now being used to the look, she rather enjoyed it.

Though she was still a psychotic young girl at heart, Gretel began to look up to Rock as on older brother, even calling him: "Onii-chan".

Gretel also did her best to keep her psychotic tendencies in check, though she did enjoy teaming up with Revi, especially when the fighter maid called Roberta annoyed her. She also became good friends with Gracia Lovelace and another fighter maid, Fabiola Iglesias, who was only a little bit older than herself. She loved watching Fabiola shot her enemies to ribbons and blasting them to smithereens, and was delighted by the chainsaw-related antics of Sawyer the Cleaner.

"Onii-chan?" Gretel said, pulling Rock from his thoughts.

"Yes, Gretel-chan?" Rock said, turning to the Romanian girl.

"I was wondering, for a while now, I have had a feeling for you. A feeling…I have never experienced before."

"Describe it to me," Rock said, smiling.

"Well, whenever you hug me, or say something really nice to me…I felt all tingly inside, and I am happy…"

"Well, that, Gretel-chan, that is love."

"Love? But isn't love just lust?"

"No, no, no. Love is a much deeper feeling then lust. It's when you truly and undoubtedly care for someone," Rock explained.

"Romance?"

"Love can be deeper then just romance."

"Really?" said Gretel, then scooted over to the salary man and sat on his lap as she had done a few months ago. "Then, Onii-chan, if what I feel is love then…I love you, not romantically, but I just…love you."

Rock was shocked. Never could he have ever believed this girl could say such a thing. And it touched him. Reaching up and gently pulled of Gretel wig to stroke her true, soft hair.

"I love you too…Gretel-chan."

The two of them just sat there, losing track of time, silently enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Author's Notes: My first time writing a Black Lagoon Fanfiction. Forgive me if any of the characters are OOC. The twins story made me cry so much, along with their deaths, and I just plain don't think they deserved to die even though they had killed sone of Balalaika's men (thart bit with the guy with the nails in his head was cool I think). They may have been bloodthristy murdderers, but at the end of the day, they were just (adused) children. They were repesentations of what has, will and is happening in the real world. So here my fanficion to what I think would have been nice to happen. Hansel and Gretel forever! Enjoy!**

**Leave a review if you want.**

**Thank you ^_^**


End file.
